Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an hybrid vehicle control device having a motor starts an engine start that drives a driving wheel when an engine start request has been made.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle that has an engine that is driven by fuel and a motor that is driven by power that is stored in a battery as travel drive sources comprises a first clutch configured to divide the power transmission between the engine and the motor.
A hybrid vehicle control device that is mounted on this type of hybrid vehicle, in which, when traveling with only a motor as the drive source with the first clutch released when there is an engine start request, the first clutch is engaged, and the engine is started with the motor as a starter motor, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-179242). When starting the engine with the motor as the starter motor, the cranking is completed when the motor rotational speed and the engine rotational speed match and the differential rotation of the first clutch is eliminated.